Helping Santa
by ApolloRox
Summary: It's Christmas, and Annabeth's not happy. Her father see's this and gives her a Christmas that he know's she'll love. A chance to see Percy, of course she'll take it. So on a date on Christmas Eve Percabeth find and unexpected visitor...Santa Claus! The story is better than it sounds. Rated T cause it's me. Percabeth all the way!
1. Best Present Ever

**One for the 'Happy Holidays'. Don't get me wrong I _love_ Christmas, the annoying part is all the happiness. Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, sadly.**

Just another Christmas, great!

I'm sitting in my living room in San Francisco, three day before Christmas eve, watching my little brothers, Bobby and Matthew, arguing over which presents who's.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family. Especially after my parents _finally_ got around to accepting who I am (thank-you Percy), it's been better than before, but I would rather be spending these holidays with Percy.

I was awoken from my stupor by my dad sitting down beside me.

"Come on Annabeth, aren't you even a little bit curious about what's under the tree?"

I smiled at my dad's bluntness and gave him a pointed look.

"That's what I thought. Look I know I'm not the _best_ dad in the world and that I haven't always been there for you, but I _do_ listen and I _do_ know things that others may not see. So that's why I'm giving you your Christmas present early."

He took out a flat box around six inches long and two inches wide.

"Merry Christmas, from a father to his daughter."

He handed me the box and I opened the lid cautiously. Inside was a small gold necklace, with a little barn owl pendant attached, it had dark obsidian eyes and the feathers were wrought into the gold. If anything the detail was _amazing_.

I took it out and held it at eye level.

"Dad, it's beautiful. I-I don't know what to say." I was shocked by this gift, I knew he loved me but this had to be too much.

"Then don't say anything, look in the box again."

And so I did. The least you could say is, I gasped. But that would be an understatement. I looked up to my dad, my eyes shining, tears of happiness, love, joy, relief threatening to spill out.

Slowly I put the box down and leaned over to give my dad a hug. He pulled me into an embrace laughing.

"I thought you'd like it."

He couldn't be more right!

**R&R **

**But don't ask what the second present is. It shall be revealed in the next chapter, which might be posted later today or early tomorrow – I don't know I get bored a lot.**

**~ AP**


	2. Excited, but not showing it

**Just so you guys know – if there is no description of what the PJO characters look like, forgive me. But it has been done in so many different ways that I think I'll just leave you guys to know what they look like.**

**Oh, and can I just say – Percy's eyes are _sea green_ – not blue, not emerald (get it _right_) sorry for the mini rant but it's annoying when they get what he looks like wrong!**

**Disclaimer: Not that it's needed, but I don't own and PJO or HoO!**

"I love you, Dad!"

"I know, you've told me at _least_ twenty times in the last five minutes."

I smiled sheepishly at him. Okay, maybe I've said it a few thousand times. But what would you do if your _father_ let you go half way across the _country_, to spend time with your _boyfriend_, at _CHRISTMAS!_

"Hey, I _have_ and excuse! I mea, buying me a plane ticket to _manhattan_! Dad that's _HUGE!_"

It looked like he was about to reply, and he probably was, but the intercom beat him to it.

"Can flight 208 to Manhattan, please go to the boarding gate." **(A/N: I haven't been to an airport for about eight years, so sorry if it's inaccurate.)**

"Bye guys." I hugged each family member. "I'll see you in five days."

"Bye Annabeth." They said, slightly out of sync.

I walked up to the flight attendant and gave her my boarding pass. I looked over my shoulder, one last glance at my family.

"Here you go, Miss. Have a nice flight!"

"Thank you."

Walking down the aisle to get on board, I couldn't help but think that I _would_ miss my family. But no matter how much I'll miss them, I've missed Percy more.

* * *

After landing, collecting my luggage from the baggage claim and _finally _exiting the facility, did I manage to hail a cab and head towards the 'Saviour of Olympus'.

"East One Hundred and Fourth and First Avenue," I told the driver. **(This is actually correct, I checked it in The Lightning Thief)**

The taxi ride was short and by the time I got to Percy's apartment and paid the driver, it was around midday.

Thanking the driver I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the elevator.

Thank the gods that Sally and Paul knew I was coming or the coming conversation would be _quite_ awkward. The only person who didn't know is my Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend. We decided to keep it a secret of my arrival into Manhattan, and it took all of my persuasive charm not to allow Sally or Paul to come and pick me up. If we were to surprise Percy, then it would have to be done right.

The elevator made a _ding_ sound and the doors opened. I stepped inside and pressed the number of the floor that their apartment was on. The ride upwards seemed to take forever, but the doors finally opened and I walked straight to the apartment door.

**It's official! I _suck_ at deadlines, I suppose it runs in our family, but I do have a legit excuse. I have come down with a case of writers block, not a bad one, I still have some imagination, but it has been hard to write this story.**

**And sorry for the cliffhanger, I have a bit of a thing for suspense.  
But do not worry for it shall go on!**

**~ AP**


	3. Why?

**Thanks to those who corrected my mistake in the last chapter – I forgot that Sally and Percy moved after 'Gabe'. My mistake and I apologise for my idiocy, I obviously wasn't with it – Just so you guys know I'm not going to change it, I don't live in America and I don't know any street names so I'll just leave it at that! :) **

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl (besides what my friends think), so I don't own PJO!**

**Percy POV:**

I was relaxing on the couch watching TV when I heard a soft knock at the door. I _really_ didn't want to get up, but Mum was making blue chocolate chip cookies, and I wouldn't want to interrupt. I would've asked Paul, but he was grading test papers in his study, and he got grumpy when students didn't try their hardest.

Groaning, I sat up. There was another knock on the door, but this time it was more urgent.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm _coming_!"

I opened the door to find a blonde girl, looking up at me through her lashes, with grey eyes that looked _so_ familiar. Wait a minute, I know those grey eyes.

"Annabeth! Wha – Bu – San – Huh?" So many questions were forming in my mind that I found it hard to focus on the one.

She placed her hands on her hips, looking up at me haughtily. "Well," she started, dragging on the word. "If you let me in..." She trailed off, taking a hand off her hip and waving it in a continuous gesture.

"Oh, right. Of course." _Idiot, first time you see her in a month and you blow it. Just brilliant!_

I saw her smirk, but was thankfully saved from her retort by my Mum's great timing.

"Oh, Annabeth, dear! How was your flight? Come into the kitchen so you can call your father!"

"Wait a minute, you _knew! _You knew Annabeth was coming and you didn't _tell _me! Yeah, thanks guys, really appreciating your informing methods."

By the looks of it my Mum was about to explain but was interrupted by my girlfriend.

"Well, Seaweed Brain. If you want me to leave I will, but I _really_ don't want you chasing after me and doing something stupid...again."

Yeah...trust Annabeth to boost my self-esteem.

"Yeah, thanks Wise Girl. Feeling the love."

"Who said I loved you?" I was glad we were joking around or that would have hurt, considering everything we've been through.

"Whatever. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, you know, I thought I'd see my boyfriend at Christmas."

"Okay...I have a few questions. One, how did you get here? Two, when did you get here? Three, what exactly did your Dad say about the fact that your in Manhattan?"

She merely laughed. "Okay. One, by plane, two, about an hour ago, and three, it was _his_ idea, he payed for the ticket and everything. He even packed for me!"

The least you could say was that I was stunned, I mean, I knew her father liked me, especially after I helped save his little girl, and was the reason that they became closer than they have been since Annabeth left, but _why _would he let her come here at Christmas is beyond me.

**Yeah, I know this chapter sucks and it's really short, and it shouldn't have the chapter where I did, but I'm working on another story, it's not online yet, and I can't focus on this story at the moment. So I'm going to take a break from it and start writing it again, and hopefully finish, next Christmas, or maybe a little bit earlier. **

**In other news if you didn't know Pitch Perfect 2 id coming out next year! YAY!**

**~ AP**


End file.
